The Link
by DrarryLove187
Summary: Blaise knows that Draco fancies Harry and after overhearing a conversation between Hermione and Ron, he knows that Harry fancies Draco. He talks to Hermione and they decide that it's about time the boys come to terms with their feelings... Warning: Strong language and potential sexual acts in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Draco sat in the center of his bed, surrounded by his three best friends, Theo, Blaise and Pansy. They were talking about Quiddich when a thoughtful look overtook Blaise's normally scowling face. "Draco?" He asked, smirking mischievously. Draco turned to his left to face Blaise properly, a single eyebrow lifted in question. Blaise glanced to Pansy and Theo before turning his attention solely on Draco. "Do you think you could leave for a moment? I need to speak to the others in private." He said, more as a demand than a suggestion.

Draco's other eyebrow flew up next to the first one in surprise and exasperation. "Why exactly would I leave my bed so you could speak to the others presumably about me?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Blaise rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He glared at Draco and spoke more firmly, "Draco, I will speak to you about it but I must run it by the others first." He said, calmly. Draco glanced at Theo who nodded and sighed irritably. "Fine," he agreed "But i will be just outside the door. I'm sure you know that." He said, climbing through the green curtains around his bed.

All three Slytherins remaining on the bed nodded and waited a little impatiently for Draco to exit the room. When the large wooden door closed Pansy and Theo turned to face Blaise. Pansy's head was cocked to the side, and Theo looked only slightly intrigued. Blaise laughed shortly at the expressions and took a deep breath. "Well," he began, "You both know how Draco's gay?" He asked, receiving identical nods from the pair. "And how he fancies Harry Potter?" He continued. Pansy tensed slightly but nodded her head, while Theo raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out where Blaise was going with this. Smirking Blaise scooted towards them and they all pulled their heads close. "Well, I overheard the Mudblood talking to the Weasel about Potter fancying Draco." He said, eyebrows raised. Theo half smiled and Pansy crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowing.

"So?" Pansy asked irritably. "What are we to do about that?" Blaise ignored her and kept speaking, "I pulled her aside and asked her if what she said was true; it is. Potter fancies Draco just as much as Draco fancies Potter." He was speaking mostly to Theo, now completely annoyed by Pansy's frustrated huffs of breath. Theo bit his lip and thought for a moment, he didn't fully understand what Blaise was hinting at. "The Mudblood was talking about slipping them both a potion." Blaise elaborated, smiling. Pansy gasped and then grinned, "How very Slytherin of her." She said, sounding impressed, earning an excited smile from Blaise. Theo shook his head and laughed shortly, "Okay, so are we going to?" He asked, fully on board. Blaise nodded and Theo smirked, slipping off of the bed and walking towards the door, expecting Draco to be annoyed with how long the talk took.

He was correct in his assumption. When the large wooden doors opened, Draco stormed in, scowling at them. He huffed and flung himself onto his bed, taking up most of it; causing Pansy and Blaise to scoot over. Theo stood next to Draco's legs, which were dangling off the edge of the mattress, and shook his head. Draco say up and moved into the bed, "So what were you talking about?" Draco asked eagerly, claiming his rightful spot on the center of his bed once again, allowing Theo to sit down. Blaise smirked, saying simply, "Potter." Draco wrinkled his nose, "Why?" He asked in a disgusted tone. When Blaise shrugged Draco squinted his eyes and looked between Pansy and Theo, who both shrugged at him. "Okay," Draco said slowly, a single blond eyebrow raised. He shook his head and jumped off the green bed, saying "I'm starved. Dinner anyone?" He smiled and left the room, the rest of his posey following closely behind.

* * *

Harry sat in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, surrounded by his three closest friends, Neville, Hermione and Ron. Ron was sitting on the overstuffed red couch, Hermione on his shoulder. Harry sat next to Hermione and Neville sat in a red arm chair across from them. They were all relaxing after a long Friday of classes, cracking jokes and discussing the recent Quiddich scores. Harry let his head fall back against the pillow behind his head as he laughed loudly at a joke Ron had made, feeling completely content.

They were back at Hogwarts for their last year after the war and Harry couldn't have been happier. He wasn't as jumpy or paranoid as he was before- the loss of certain death could do that- and he was more free to have a normal teenage life. He began staring intently at his friends, something he'd been doing a lot in the past few weeks, a small smile tugging at his lips, just appreciating their love and loyalty. He was snapped back to reality by a strong hand coming down on his shoulder, he jerked his head to look at Ron who was smiling brightly. "Mate you're doing it again." He said laughing, "And I asked you a question." Harry blushed and shifted in his spot, facing more toward Ron, "Sorry, what was that?" He asked quietly.

Ron glanced at Hermione who seemed unusually tense, for reasons Harry couldn't think of off the top of his head. "I asked if you and the ferret have talked yet." Ron said. Harry tensed and he forced his face to stay expressionless as he said, "Why would I talk to Malfoy? Me and the git have nothing to speak of." He flinched as he realized how hard and angry his voice sounded. Ron's eyebrows lifted in surprise and Harry looked down at the rug under his feet.

They all sat in an awkward silence until Neville stood, saying "Dinner anyone? I'm starving." Earning grunts of agreement from Harry and Ron. They shuffled out of the portrait hole and walked towards the Great Hall. Hermione lifted the mood by mentioning the upcoming Quiddich match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry and Ron shared identical grins and many high fives as they were confident in winning. They soon reached the large hall and stepped in, laughing at a joke Neville had made.

Draco's eyes snapped up, hearing the sound of Harry Potter's light laugh fill the quite hall. He caught sight of the brunette and his breath caught in his chest, earning a worried glance from Blaise. Draco's grey eyes were glued to the Golden Boy and he watched as Harry and Ron high-fived over Hermiones head. Forgetting about the food in front of him Draco continued to stare as the four Gryffindors sat at the table. Harry's eyes moved lazily over to Draco's and warm green locked onto icy grey. Draco sucked in a sharp breath and Harry's chin lifted slightly. Blaise glanced between them and shook his head, chuckling softly. The boys continued to stare at each other across the Hall until Theo reached over the Slytherin table to shove lightly on Draco's shoulder, forcing him to take his eyes from Harry.

"You should speak with him." Hermione whispered in Harry's ear after a moment. Harry looked at her sharply but didn't reply; he knew she was right. Pansy had whispered something similar to Draco who began to send nervous glances towards Harry. He wanted them to talk, about the war, and the years they spent in Hogwarts torturing each other, but he couldn't seem to gather enough courage to approach Harry on his own. Biting his lip Draco turned to Blaise who was already watching him, seemingly expecting Draco to ask him for help. "Will you walk with me to go and speak with Potter?" Draco asked, tentatively. Blaise half smiled and nodded placing a steading hand on his friends shoulder.

They both stood and walked to the middle of the Hall where the Gryffindor table sat. Draco took a few deep, calming breaths as they reached the end where the foursome sat. Ron and Neville were glaring at Draco and Hermione kept looking to Blaise and then averting her gaze, blushing slightly. Draco finally let his eyes settle on Harry, who was facing him, with a confused and suspicious expression, staring at Draco through narrowed eyes. Clearing his throat Draco began his request, "Umm, Potter, I was wondering if I could, umm, maybe have a word?" His normal confidence fleeing, leaving him stuttering like a bloody first year.

A single dark brow raised above Harry's glasses and he eyed Draco warily, before finally standing stiffly. Ron gaped at him and then turned to see how venerable and scared Draco looked. "What do you need Malfoy?" Harry asked in a steady, controlled voice. Draco opened his mouth and then shut it dumbly, refusing to look up from the floor. Blaise gripped his elbow quickly and then stepped forward speaking to Harry on Draco's behalf. "Draco needs to speak to you about, umm, private matters." Blaise said vaguely. Harry's eyes widened, understanding immediately. "Really?" He directed his question toward Draco, who nodded his head keeping his eyes on his shoes.

Harry hesitated before he nodded and walked swiftly toward the corridor outside the Great Hall. Blaise led Draco to where Harry stopped, near a secluded window, and then abruptly turned before Draco could protest, returning to the rest of the Slytherins. Draco let his gaze drift up to Harry's. "You wanted to speak with me." Harry stated cautiously. Draco cleared his throat and nodded, "I never, umm, I never got a chance to thank you." He said quietly, looking from his shoes to Harry's face an expression of shocked confusion placed clearly on his normally measured and calm features. Draco swallowed and elaborated, "For saving my life." Comprehension dawned on Harry's face and he stepped toward Draco, his face soft and understanding.

"Malfoy," he started, trying to catch Draco's darting eyes. "That isn't something you need to thank me for." He continued, reaching for Draco's arm, attempting to calm his nerves. Draco nodded sharply and finally met Harry's gaze, some confidence returning, "I also want to apologize." He said causing Harry to falter, his hand loosening on Draco's wrist before tightening again. "For all of the things I put you through over the years." Draco finished. Harry blinked at him, at a loss for words. Draco took the opportunity and decided in that moment to voice his deepest and most guarded desires toward Harry, "I don't want to fight with you. I would like it if we could try and be at least aquatints, if not friends." His eyes moved from Harry's to stare through the window directly behind him, "Truce?" He asked, hand extended.

Harry looked from Draco's expressionless face to his hand. Harry stared at Draco, remembering a time from so long ago, "This is a lot like our very first talk, all those years ago." He said. Draco chuckled and looked at Harry's forehead, not wanting to make eye contact, "Are you going to reject me this time too?" He asked, his voice flat. Harry allowed a small smile to spread across his face as he took Draco's hand in his and shook firmly.

* * *

Blaise returned to the Slytherin table and glanced at his shocked friends, "Maybe we won't need that potion after all," he said, catching Hermiones gaze and nodding. Theo laughed shortly and agreed, while Pansy sat, staring crossly at her plate of food. Theo glanced at her and rolled his eyes, "You had to have known that the two of you were never going to end up together, especially when he told you he was gay." He said irritably, earning an exasperated huff from Pansy.

After a few moments Harry and Draco walked back into the Hall, both of them turning to go to their tables. Draco cast one last glance at Harry and the took his seat next to Blaise, smiling as he picked up his fork and continued eating. The three Slytherins were staring at him and finally he sighed saying, "Potter and I are going to work on a relationship together." Blaise and Theo shared a meaningful glance and Pansy continued to sulk. "That took less time and effort than I thought." Blaise said chuckling. Draco smiled and took a bit of mashed potatoes before realizing the way he worded his explanation.

Choking on his food, Draco shook his head violently. "No, friendship." He gasped out, glancing at his friends who shared another glance, this one of disappointed. "Oh" Theo muttered. Pansy seemed to perk up a little but frowned at the irritated glare Theo shot her way. Draco took a deep breath and then stared at his friends, "You're both idiots." He said to Theo and Blaise, "Would you really believe that Potter and I would try and have a relationship like that?" He asked, earning shrugs from the two boys. He shook his head and scoffed, deciding not to talk about it anymore.

Harry noticed that Draco kept glancing at him during dinner. It was strange, seeing those normally hate filled grey eyes flicker over to him without a trace of resentment in them. The few times he caught Draco's gaze the blond had blushed violently and turned away. "Have you noticed how much Malfoy has looked at me tonight?" Harry asked Ron after the third time Harry made eye contact. Ron looked to Draco who was staring at them, he realized they were both looking back and flushed scarlet, filling his mouth with food. Ron chuckled, "Yeah, he just can't get enough of you Harry." Ron teased. Harry bit his lip and felt his face heating as he risked a glance back toward Draco, who was still shoveling food into his mouth, looking anywhere but the Gryffindor table. "What do you mean?" Harry asked, failing to keep the interest from his voice. Ron rolled his eyes and ignored his question.

Harry turned to Hermione, on the other side of him, "Have you noticed the amount of times Malfoy has looked at me?" He asked quietly. Hermione glanced from him to Draco and then shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't really been paying attention." She said, returning to her food. Harry's lips thinned and he looked back to Draco, taking in the newly cut, white hair, abnormally grey eyes, and that ever present smirk, Harry had to admit, Draco was very attractive.

"Harry?" Ron whispered. Harry turned away from Draco to look at his best friend. "You're staring." Ron said, eyebrows raised. Harry's eyes widened and he looked down, "I think I'm gonna head back to Gryffindor," he announced, standing. The movement caught Draco's attention and he watched as Harry cast one last glance his way before disappearing through the door, exiting the Great Hall.

Harry had ten minutes to himself before his friends walked through the Portrait Hole. Ron immediately demanded that Harry tell them everything that happened with Draco, so they spent twenty minutes going through their conversation, marveling that Draco Malfoy came to Harry to thank him and apologize, then asked if they could be friends. "I think I'm going to go to bed. I am knackered." Hermione informed them after a moment of silence. The boys nodded and bid her goodnight before heading up to the boys dorm as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHPARTER 2**

Hermione woke around ten o'clock the next morning and took a quick shower before heading to the library to meet with Blaise about their plan. She walked faster than she probably should have but she didn't care, the excitement of finally getting Harry to come to terms with his feelings for Draco was too much for her to contain. When she entered the library she went right to the back, where Blaise was waiting impatiently for her. She rounded the corner and caught his eye, "You're early." She stated, surprised. He nodded and motioned for her to sit. She obliged and smiled at his tired expression.

"Okay, so yesterday I read about this very easily brewed potion," Hermione pulled out a small book from her pocket and opened it to the correct page. "It's used for mental connections, like Legilimency, only more permeant and controlled. We should have learned about it last year but..." She trailed off and swallowed, noticing the tensing of Blaise's shoulders at the implication of the war. "Anyway it's a lot like Telepathy. The bonded, or linked, however you want to word it, sense each other's emotions, and they can communicate through their minds." Hermione said, glancing at Blaise to make sure he was understanding.

He nodded and she showed him the book, pointing to the correct potion. "And I'll take care if the brewing and preparing." She added at his slightly perplexed expression. He breathed a sigh of relief and nodded again. He looked up at her and asked, "How long does it take and what will we do when the boys figure out they've been linked? They'll go mental if they find out it was us." Hermione considered this. Sighing she said, "I'm not too sure. Harry will be easy to calm, I think. Malfoy though, he'll be cross with us for a very long time." Blaise pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded, "I can deal with a few hexes if it means him and Potter finally end up realizing how much they fancy each other." He said smiling more to himself than to Hermione, who nodded anyway.

Taking a deep breath Hermione stood saying, "I'll start the potion. I'll find a way to contact you when we need to meet next. Probably by owl." Blaise raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly. He hadn't expected her to take control the way she had, he was very impressed, thought he would never say that out loud. Nodding stiffly Hermione walked out of the library and towards the Perfects bathroom; the safest place for secret potion brewing. Blaise left a few minutes after her, heading for Slytherin to tell Theo and Pansy the latest news.

* * *

Draco was sitting on his bed, bored out of his mind as once again, he was the first to wake. After ten minutes of attempting to entertain himself in the solitude of his bed, he gave up and left the castle, heading toward the Quiddich field. He grabbed his broom and exchanged his Slytherin robes for his green Quiddich uniform. Walking into the cool morning air Draco kicked off the ground and flew over the tall rings near the back of the field. He hovered for only a moment before speeding to the other side as fast as he could without fear of loosing control.

Draco had always loved to fly, fast and high, the air nipping at his skin and blowing his hair back away from his face. Flying had always been the one thing Draco could depend on for comfort. He felt in control and free when he was on a broom, unlike when he had to deal with life. He'd stay on a broom forever if he could. Draco was so lost in his thoughts and the feeling of being off the ground that he didn't see Harry fly up and hover above the goal rings and when he nearly missed colliding with the familiar figure Draco almost had a heart attack.

"Merlin's sake, Potter!" He gasped, clutching his chest, breathing heavily. Harry laughed, a light happy sound that made Draco forget to be cross, and instead he joined in, chuckling away the threatening panic attack. "You okay there mate?" Harry asked, still laughing. Draco shot him a sideways glance and flipped him two fingers, causing Harry to laugh once again. "You're an arse, Potter." Draco snapped, playfully punching Harry in the arm. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Draco added, finally calm. Harry shrugged saying, "Just fancied a fly, then I saw you and decided not to disturb what looked like a good time." Draco felt himself blush as he remembered just how much he'd let himself go when he thought he was alone.

Harry suddenly smirked at Draco and nudged him with his elbow, "You ready to loose tomorrow?" He asked slyly. Draco's brow furrowed in confusion before he remember the match. Laughing he rolled his eyes, "You're way too confident sometimes." He said. Harry shrugged, "I defeated a Dark Lord; I think I'm allowed to be confident." He said, grinning. Draco rolled his eyes and shoved Harry away from him, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

After a moment of silence Draco turned to Harry, the playful vibe had vanished as he said, "I like that we're able to do this now." He said, smiling at Harry who gave a small smile in return and flew a little closer to Draco. "Yeah," he agreed, "It's nice." He said, earning another flash of perfectly white teeth as Draco grinned at him. They sat, hovering on their brooms, in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Blaise walked outside and leaned against one of the audience stands, staring at them with a smirk on his face. Draco drifted to the ground next to Blaise, and looked back at Harry who was glancing uncertainly at them. Blaise waved him down and then Harry flew over to them, dropping with a dull thud on the grass. He swallowed uncomfortably and followed Draco to the shed where they kept the Quiddich supplies.

Blaise came up behind them and watched as they stacked their brooms with the rest of the teams and swapped their uniforms for their house robes. "So, you two are mates now?" Blaise asked, glancing to Draco who shrugged, and then to Harry who just blushed and looked away, uncertain of how to respond. Blaise bit his lip and his brow furrowed. Suddenly he pushed off the wall he was lazily leaning against and ran toward the castle. Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and Draco chuckled. "That was awkward." Harry said, earning a short laugh from the blond boy next to him, "Blaise can be intimidating and I'm not going to lie, most of the time he's a real arse, but he can be really cool when you need him to be." Draco said with an appreciative half smile. Harry just nodded.

Blaise jogged through the castle, dodging groups of people on his way to the library. He ran straight to the back, correctly assuming that Hermione would be doing research for the potion. "Granger," he said, slightly out of breath. She looked up for her book and took in his slightly rumpled robes and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat, and smoothed his robes. "I don't think we're going to need the potion," he continued. Hermione made an uncertain noise in the back of her throat and Blaise went on to explain how Draco and Harry were flying together. He shared his theory about their developing relationship. "It's obvious they fancy each other, but the gits haven't figured it out for themselves yet, I think they might get there on their own, without the potion." He finished.

Hermione considered his words and then hummed in agreement. "Yes, that does make sense. But since I already started making the potion, I'll finish it and keep it around, just in case." She said, seemingly talking more to herself than to Blaise, who nodded, regardless. They sat across from each other in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally Blaise stood and nodded to Hermione, before turning to exit the nearly empty library.

* * *

Harry walked into Gryffindor for a brief moment to call his friends to lunch. They all happily followed him toward the Great Hall, joking, laughing and stating just how hard they were going to crush Slytherin the next day. Harry joined in on the laughing and teasing but his mind was on Draco. He was happy that they were finally getting along but he couldn't help but feel weird about the way Draco had randomly called a truce.

He had had the same thought the day before; Draco had an ulterior motive. He just had to, it was the only thing that made sense. This was Draco bloody Malfoy that he was talking about. Malfoy's never call a truce, especially with people like Harry. Suddenly, as they entered the Hall, Hermione nudged Harry with her elbow, pulling him back into reality. He turned his head, his brow furrowed, his lips pressed into a thin line to face her. She raised and eyebrow at his expression and glanced to Draco, who was watching them as they walked toward their usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table.

Harry's jaw set and his thoughts swam widely around his head. Why did Draco seem so interested in Harry all of a sudden? Were the remaining Death Eaters planning something? What made Draco want to call a truce so abruptly? No matter how hard he tried, Harry couldn't come up with a single answer for the many questions he had. Harry caught Draco's eye and he narrowed his eyes, staring suspiciously at the blond.

"Draco?" Pansy asked suddenly sounding irritated. He slowly turned his head away from Gryffindor table and it was then that he realized Pansy was trying to tell him something. He bit his lip before saying, "Huh, oh, sorry Pans. What were you saying?" She huffed, and stormed out of the Hall, cursing quietly. Theo chuckled and shook his head, returning to his sandwich. "What's wrong with her lately?" Draco asked, frustrated. Blaise and Theo shared a glance before they both shrugged.

Draco let his eyes drift over to where Harry was sitting only to see his spot empty and Hermione staring at her food, blushing horribly. Suddenly there was a strong hand clasping his shoulder and Draco practically jumped out of his skin. "Fuck, Potter!" He exclaimed, "What is it with you and sneaking up on me?" He gasped out. Harry didn't laugh like Draco expected and he turned, only to see the hard, expressionless face, he'd grown so used to over the years. "A word, please." It was a demand, not a suggestion and Draco obediently stood, following Harry outside the Hall to the secluded area of the corridor, where they had talked before.

Harry walked to the window, his fists clenched at his sides. Draco faltered, slowing his pace and cautiously moving toward Harry. When Harry reached the glass he whipped around to face Draco, who stumbled. "What are you planning." Harry asked angrily through clenched teeth. Taken aback Draco didn't respond, pissing Harry off even more. The brunette took a step toward him and Draco saw his fists twitch.

"I know there are still some Death Eaters," Harry growled in Draco's face. "What are you guys planning?"

"What? I'm not involved with that anymore." Draco tried to keep his voice calm, but he still sounded horribly offended. Harry's fists twitch again and Draco made a move for his wand, only to have his wrists grabbed and his body slammed against the stone wall behind them.

"Listen Ferret," Harry said holding Draco's body firmly against the wall with his own. "I'm going to ask one more time, and if I don't get my answer I will hex you into next Thursday." Harry warned. Draco struggled to free himself but Harry's grip only tightened as his body was pressed closer to Draco's, keeping him in place. "Get off of me, Potter!" Draco whined. Harry growled and moved back suddenly. Draco fell to the floor with the abrupt departure of Harry's weight, which had been holding him up. He stood quickly and smoothed his rumpled robes, cheeks flaming with humiliation. He didn't need to look up to know Harry was staring at him, probably trying not to punch him. "Fuck you, Potter." He grumbled, running in the direction of Slytherin.

He didn't stop until he was in the Slytherin dormitories. He flung himself on the bed, drawing the curtains and casting several silencing and locking charms around him. He buried his face in his pillow and grunted angrily. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to scream or cry so he just settled for grunting repeatedly and punching his pillow. He couldn't believe Harry. His mind was racing with questions; why didn't Harry believe him? Why did he think Draco had to be up to something; something with the Death Eaters on top of that. Why couldn't they just be friends? Why couldn't they trust each other? Draco had noticed an affection for Harry since the end of the war and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shake the growing endearment. He grunted again, this time fighting the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

* * *

Harry watched as Draco ran off toward Slytherin until he was out of sight. He grunted and slammed his fist into the stone in front of him. Breathing heavily, fists still clenched, Harry walked into the Great Hall only to be met with stares from every student in the room. He was bearing his teeth and growling low in his throat, earning many uncomfortable glances from different people; even some Slyhterins looked nervous.

He looked towards Draco's friends and his eyes locked with Blaise's, who was staring at him with a bewildered expression. After a moment of staring Blaise stood, his expression unreadable and walked cautiously toward Harry. Glancing from Harry's red, swollen, still clenched fist, to his face he asked, "Potter, what happened with you and Draco?" Reaching slowly for Harry's wrist he looked at his fist, examining the bruised knuckles, and glancing worriedly to murderous eyes. "I didn't do anything. He's fine. He ran toward Slytherin." Harry muttered. Blaise glanced back to Theo and Pansy who were already running out of the Great Hall. Blaise looked back to him, brow furrowed, a concerned, and slightly nervous expression on his normally, confident, smirking features. "What did you punch?" He asked, pressing lightly on Harry's hand, causing him to hiss and yank his arm back. "What do you think, Zabini? What the hell could I have punched if it wasn't the ferret?" He asked sarcastically. Blaise bit his lip and looked helplessly to Ron and Hermione, who stood, walking toward them with Neville at their heels.

Hermione reached him first and ran a hand through his messy hair, before taking his purple-black hand in hers and looking at the inflamed flesh. Pressing her lips in a thin line she nodded to Blaise and tugged Harry out of the Hall, Ron and Neville close behind. "Harry, what happened?" She asked softly as they walked towards the Gryffindor Tower. He shrugged and pulled his hand away from her, shoving it in his pocket and wincing at the pressure.

Harry walked in silence next to Hermione who kept glancing at his pocket and pressing her lips together. Finally he stopped and looked at her. "I pulled him aside and asked what him and the other Death Eaters were planning. He denied even associating with them and he ran off. I was pissed and punched the wall." He said, voice flat. Hermiones eyes widened and she shook her head violently, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Shit!" She exclaimed. Looking to Harry she shouted, "What were you thinking, you git!" Harry faltered, taken aback by her outburst. She huffed out a sigh and left the castle leaving the three boys sputtering. Ron looked to him, torn. "I have to go after her, mate." He said apologetically. Harry waved him away and he ran off, leaving him alone with Neville.

"Harry?" Neville asked tentatively. Harry lifted his head and looked tiredly at Nevilles troubled expression. "Are you okay? You know you can talk to me." He said quietly, looking expectantly at Harry, who just nodded and walked toward Gryffindor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Quiddich. Draco groaned again as he grabbed his broom from the corner. "Look mate, you have to suck it up. At least now you're pissed at Potter; use that to catch the snitch." Blaise said. Blaise and Theo were standing in the change rooms with him, trying to talk him out of skipping the game. Theo nodded before adding, "And besides if you don't play, you team will be furious." Draco sighed and nodded, leaving to room and walking onto the field with the rest of the Slytherin team.

He watched as the Gryffindor team walked onto the grass, immediately seeking out Harry who was scowling, staring ahead of him. Sighing, Draco ran his hand down his face. He should be seething with rage because of what Harry had done but for some reason, he couldn't even be cross at him. Finally, Harry's gaze drifted to Draco and their eyes met; hard green locking with pleading grey. Harry glared and turned away. Draco closed his eyes; this was going to be a long, hard game.

"You alright, mate?" Someone asked Draco. He didn't look to see who it was, he just nodded and sighed again. The two teams kicked off and hovered in the clear sky, listening to the usual speech. The Quaffle was released and Harry flew high in the air, away from Draco. The blond hovered, torn between not wanting to fight and wanting to talk to Harry. Eventually he decided to swallow his pride and flew up to where Harry was sitting, watching the game and looking around for the golden glitter of the Snitch.

"Potter?" Draco asked quietly. Harry whipped his head to the side, scowling at Draco. "What the hell do you want, Ferret?" Harry asked coldly. Draco winced at the harsh tone but moved a little closer. "I don't understand why you suddenly accused me of working with the Death Eaters. It's absurd, what made you think I would do that? " He asked. Harry scoffed and shook his head. "Go away," He muttered. Sighing Draco turned his head, catching sight of the familiar shimmer if the Snitch. He glanced back at Harry and then abruptly took off after the small ball. Harry watched as he sped in the opposite direction, slightly confused before seeing the shinning object a few feet in front of Draco.

He gasped and flew off after him, cutting across the field to get a head start. "You bastard!" He yelled once Draco was within ear-shot. Draco grinned and sped up a notch, "We're still playing the game, Mr. Potter." He said with a smirk. Harry didn't move his gaze from the Snitch but Draco saw his jaw clench irritably.

Harry dove suddenly, while Draco was still staring at him and caught the blond by surprise. Smirking Harry flew, full speed toward the ground, hand extended, mere inches from grasping the shimmering ball. Draco cursed and thought quickly. Smiling, he abruptly stopped flying and immediately started to fall. He descended towards the ground at record speed, reaching Harry's level in the blink of an eye. Harry glanced at him, his face betraying his surprised shock. Draco smirked.

Draco knew he wasn't going to reach the snitch first, even if he was at the right height, Harry was a bit more clever when it came to this particular subject and while Draco was concentrating on his speed and control, Harry had picked up on the subtle hint the Snitch was giving, warning them of its next move. Harry caught the sparkling, winged ball as it turned left sharply, smiling in triumph.

Draco smiled and extended a hand, "Good game?" He said, although it came out as more of a question. Harry glared at his hand and then looked to his pleading face. Draco saw a flicker of emotion, but it was gone so fast he wasn't sure if it had actually presented itself. Harry hesitated, his left hand twitching, as though he wanted to grasp Draco's hand but after a few seconds he scowled and drifted to the ground, winning the game once again for Gryffindor.

Sighing Draco let his hand fall to his broom as he flew to the ground, seeing the Gryffindor team, clapping Harry on the back and saying how much they appreciated his talent. He stared longingly after Harry and watched as he disappeared into the change rooms without even a glance in Draco's direction.

"Draco, what happened?" Theo asked after Draco had changed. He looked up at him, and shrugged. He suddenly saw a flash of messy brown hair out of the corner of his eye just before Harry called his name. "Malfoy!" Draco turned, perking up considerably. Harry ran over and looked from Draco to Blaise and Theo, who turned and walked a few yards away, glancing at them nervously.

Draco turned to him expectantly and Harry lifted a bandaged hand, to smooth his hair. Draco's eyes widened and he reached for Harry's wrist, "Holy shit, what happened?" He asked, wondering how he hadn't noticed before. Harry cleared his throat and looked away sheepishly, a hint of color creeping across his face. "After you left yesterday, I umm, I punched the wall." He said, looking away from Draco.

"Potter!" He exclaimed.

"It's not that bad, really." Harry replied, pulling his hand back.

"Fuck." Draco grumbled, rubbing his face vigorously with his palms. Harry cleared his throat and Draco remembered that Harry had something to say to him. "What did you need?" He asked. Harry swallowed, "You did good with your, umm, falling thing. I was impressed." He said, still looking away. Draco stared at him, surprised; it must have taken a lot for him to admit this, if his set jaw and darting gaze was anything to go by. Harry glanced at him and added quickly, "I'm still cross with you, and I still have my suspicions but I don't want to punch you anymore. So... Yeah" he shrugged. Draco nodded and they fell into a very awkward silence.

After another moment Blaise walked over and stood next to Draco, placing a hand on his lower back. "We should get back to Slytherin." He said. Harry nodded and smiled weakly at them before turning and jogging back toward the castle. Draco waited until Harry was back in the building before he turned to Blaise. "Harry, umm, he was impressed with my little stunt." Draco said, laughing lightly, "He's still cross and he still believes I'm working with Death Eaters, but he said he doesn't want to hit me anymore." He continued, glancing from Blaise to Theo, who was walking over to them.

"How'd it go?" Theo asked when he reached them. Draco nodded implicating that it went okay and looked back toward the Gryffindor Tower, a small smile tugging at his lips. Theo took Draco's wrist in his hand and tugged lightly, "We should get back." He said. Draco nodded and allowed himself to be guided through the short grass and through the castle, toward the dungeons.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached the Portrait Hole. Blaise turned to face Draco, his brow furrowed, a perplexed expression placed clearly on his face. "Are you and Potter friends again?" He asked. Draco raised an eyebrow and glanced from Blaise to the ground, "I'm not sure. I uh- I don't think so. He's still really suspicious." He said, fidgeting with his hands. Blaise nodded stiffly and let out a breath, "Do you think he'll come around any time soon?" He asked. Draco shook his head no and continued staring at his hands.

Blaise sighed irritably before turning and walking through the Portrait Hole. Draco turned to Theo, "What's with his questions lately? Why does he care about me and Potter?" He asked curiously. Theo bit his lip and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, Blaise has this idea that you umm- that you fancy Potter, and Potter fancies you. He really wants you two to become friends." He said, watching Draco's expression cautiously. All of the expected reactions showed clearly on Dracos pale completion: shock, anger, desperation, confusion.

Finally he forced his features to stay neutral as he said in a hard voice, "I do not fancy Potter. Potter does not fancy me. He's very cross and if he even suspects that you two think that, he'll go mental. I want to be Potters friend- he saved my bloody life! But that's all I want. Got it?" Theo nodded and walked through the portrait hole, heading to bed and leaving Draco alone in the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione squirmed in her seat and bit her lip. She got here an extra ten minutes to make sure that she could get the potion into Harry's pumpkin juice and she just saw Blaise dumping his half into Draco's coffee cup. She was so excited to see how it turned out and she just couldn't sit still. How Blaise was reading a Potions text book so nonchalantly was beyond her.

Ron came up beside her, and sat in his usual place to her left while Harry plopped down on her right, "Morning, Love," Ron said pleasantly. She smiled and pecked his cheek absently. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I knew it," he said smugly and then Hermione realized what she did. Covering her mouth quickly she looked over at Ron's flushed face and felt her cheeks heat up. Seamus sat across from her, blocking her view of the Slytherin table.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" He winked at Ron and his blush deepened. Dean chuckled and kissed Seamus's cheek in greeting.

"I think you did. So when did it become official again?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Ron, who turned still a shade darker.

Harry chuckled, "Just now, it was an accident," Hermione let her head fall to the table and heard Harry reach for his glass. Her head shot back up again and watched him eagerly. Harry paused, startled.

"What?" He asked eyes wide.

She swallowed and glanced at the Slytherin table, but all she saw was Seamus's robed shoulder. Annoyance flared up and she looked to Harry, "drink your juice," she glared at Seamus, "mover over," she motioned to the right and Seamus happily scooted closer to Dean.

Hermione caught Blaise's eye as Harry and Draco both simultaneously took a long swig of their pumpkin juice. Hermione clapped her hands and giggled as Blaise smirked at her. Ron stared incredulously at her, "'Mione, stop!" He said loudly, catching the slightly bushy-haired girl off guard.

"What," she snapped back. Ron's eyes widened almost comically.

"You're flirting with Zabini! I'm your boyfriend and I'm right here!" Hermione looked horrified and Harry took another drink of his juice.

"God, no, Ron, no! That's not it!" She said desperately. She stood, grabbed Ron's hand gave a 'wait' look at Blaise and dragged her boyfriend sputtering out of the Hall.

Draco was watching with slight interest, sipping his morning coffee. Harry laughed loudly at a joke Seamus made about the Slytherin Quidditch team and noticed that Draco glanced at him.

_Stupid git _

Harry jumped so high he almost knocked his plate off the table. He stared wide-eyed at Draco, it was his voice that Harry had just heard, "You okay, Mate," Ron asked, walking back over with Hermione. They shared a knowing glance that Harry missed.

"Huh- oh- yeah, I'm good," he sat back down.

_What the hell?_

Draco squealed and spit out his coffee all over his eggs. Blaise almost fell over laughing, "I'll take it you can hear him, yeah?" Harry heard him say. Ron chuckled and Hermione caught Blaise's eye, nodding her head toward the door. He smirked and had Draco follow him out. Hermione grabbed Harry and walked to the door.

_What the hell?_

Harry jumped again and wrenched his hand from Hermione's grasp, "what the fuck is going on Hermione?" Ron chuckled, coming up behind them and pushing Harry out the door.

"We'll explain when we're out here."

Draco and Blaise were waiting in the corridor, Blaise looking uncharacteristically happy and Draco tapping his foot impatiently. When Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out Draco tensed immediately.

_No_

Harry jumped, "Hermione! What am I hearing?"

Hermione grinned sheepishly, "You're hearing, Malfoy, and Malfoy's hearing you," she turned to Draco, "right?" the blond nodded. She clapped her hands and smiled, "good, that means it's working."

_What?_

Draco squeaked again and Blaise chuckled, "Do you want to explain or shall I?" Blaise asked happily. Hermione grinned at him.

"By all means; go ahead," Blaise rubbed his hand together and Harry felt a spike of fear go through him.

"Okay, so me and Granger, have been working on a potion," Harry groaned loudly. Blaise just smiled, "this potion links two people together. You'll hear each-others thoughts and after a few what, hours?" Hermione nodded, "You'll begin to feel each-others emotions," Draco felt white hot rage flow through him.

"Blaise, did you do this because of what I told you a few months ago," Draco asked though clenched teeth.

_Fuck_

Harry jumped.

_Stop_

Draco twitched.

Fear suddenly went through Draco and he swallowed, "Merlin, does he hear all of my thoughts? What about dreams? Oh my god, does he see my dreams?" Draco asked desperately.

"The book said that at first you'll only be able to catch phrases or snippets of each-others thoughts, then you can learn to control it as it becomes more of a steady flow. And yeah, in a few days, maybe a week you'll be able to see each-others dreams," Draco went deathly pale.

"Merlin, I'm gonna be sick," he clutched at his stomach and Blaise moved a couple steps away. He swayed and finally Draco slid down the stone wall and placed his head between his knees, "Zabini, I want you to know, I truly hate you."

_Over dramatic… git… big baby…_

Draco's head snapped up and he glared at Harry, who went slightly red.

_Stupid spoiled…off the Astronomy Tower…failed killing curse…_

Harry's eyes went wide, "that's a little much," Draco just rolled his eyes and let his head fall back between his knees.

_**Authors Note: **__ I know! It's so short but I just wanted to update this one and get the story to this point. I'll get a new chapter up soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Warning: There is a gay joke that may offend someone. I don't find it terrible but just in case I have to say this: it is a joke. I hate stereotypes and find them to be mostly ignorant, I made this joke purley out of comedy, so don't get too angry about it. Lol, enjoy _

"No, bugger off Hermione, you had no fucking right to do that! I don't give a shit about your reasons, I know why you did it and it doesn't make it any better; in fact, it makes it a bit worse," Harry yelled at his friend. Ron stood behind Hermione, he hadn't said a word since Harry stormed into the Great Hall, grabbed his bag and threw some very colorful insults at his best friends.

"Harry Potter, calm down, right now," Ginny said from across the common room, coming over to stand next to them. Harry whipped around and glared at his ex-girlfriend. He was so angry he wanted to kill someone… Too bad Voldemort's already defeated. He pointed at Ginny and growled.

"Don't tell me what to do right now. Hermione just had me fucking bonded with Draco fucking Malfoy. Don't you dare tell me to calm down, I will not calm down!" Harry threw his bag higher on his shoulder and stomped to his dorm, thoughts from Draco assaulting his mind.

_Stupid Mudblood… Goddamn Potter… Bloody insufferable Gryffindor's…_

Harry groaned in irritation and threw himself on his bed, slamming his bag on the floor next to him.

_Potter can hear… fucking Mudblood… Gonna kill Blaise…_

_Merlin shut the hell up Malfoy!_

_Sorry… wait… fuck you Potter… Git… fucking git… stupid fucking hair…_

_Malfoy! Fuck, I can still hear you!_

Harry groaned, realizing he was getting more and more of Draco's thoughts and they were coming more steadily, just a bit spaced out. They were soon going to be able to hear all of each other's thoughts, and see the other's dreams. Harry cursed Hermione and Blaise under his breath.

There was a light tap on the door and Seamus walked in, "hey, mate," he said, making his way over to Harry's bed and perching on the edge. Harry moved over to make more room for him.

"Hi Seamus, I'm guessing you heard?" Seamus smiled almost apologetically.

"Yeah, 'Mione told me. She's really broken up, mate. She doesn't want you to be upset with her," Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_Strangle his stupid arse… pitch him off a broom… Kill him in… the next Quidditch match…_

"She should have thought of that before she linked me with Malfoy. I can hear his dumb arse plotting right now! Quidditch! Isnt that brilliant? He could make it look just like an accident…" Harry trailed off as Draco's rant became more urgent. There was no delays and it was like Draco was talking to him. Wait, he was.

_Potter, I know you're angry about this too but our emotions are starting to feed off of each other and you're irritation is distracting me. I'm trying to study so calm down and have a fun talk with Finnegan for at least an hour. I wont ask again. Next time I'll just hex you. _

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Yeah, because I'm so scared of you Malfoy._

_You should be Scarhead. Fucking imbecile…_

Harry sat bolt upright and stared at the wall in outrage, thinking angrily at Draco, making sure to send plenty of negative emotions his way to fuck with his concentration.

_I'm an imbecile? You're a bloody git Malfoy. Don't make me come down to the dungeons and smack you across the face._

_I'd like to see you try. _

Harry could practically feel the smirk on the blonde's face and all Harry wanted to do was punch it away. He looked exasperatedly over at Seamus, "this is too much." Seamus placed a hand on his knee and smiled.

"You know, I don't blame you for getting angry, I would have been irate, but please, come back to the common room. We miss you Harry," Seamus finished dreamily, pulling at Harry's wrist. Harry grinned.

"You know, you are so noticeably gay sometimes; your voice just went way too high," Harry chuckled as Seamus glared and struck a pose, turning and showing Harry his arse. Seamus turned back looking genuinely worried.

"Harry, please me truthful, how does my arse look in these jeans?" Harry laughed and stood, feeling considerably better; Seamus could always do that to him. Harry took Seamus' hand, leading him out of the common room, discussing Quidditch to keep Harry distracted.

_You're getting uneasy, Potter. I'm trying to study._

Harry rolled his eyes. Seamus nudged him, "calm down, mate." Harry smiled. He'd always felt close to Seamus. Other than Ron, Seamus was his closest roommate. They reached the bottom of the stairs and Harry stepped into the line of vision of his friends. Hermione went silent and her face paled. Harry glared at her and Draco's voice rang out in his head.

_Potter, I'm about to leave my dorm and slap you. I can't fucking concentrate. _

Harry rolled his eyes. He had a feeling he'd be doing that a lot for a while. Seamus shifted as Harry tried to calm himself down. Dean turned in his seat next to Ginny and fought back a smile at the look of complete concentration on his face, "You alright Harry?" Harry glared at Dean.

"Fuck you. I'm trying not to piss off the Slytherin Princess," he growled sarcastically, "he's getting bitchy because I'm irritated and he can feel the emotions. Apparently he's trying to study." Harry turned his scowl onto Hermione and she cowered away, leaning into Ron.

Seamus chuckled and nudged Harry with his shoulder, "let's go for a walk; I don't want to listen to you fighting with Hermione." Harry smiled slightly and walked with Seamus out of the common room.

"You know, I've always felt really close to you Seamus. You've always been a really good friend." Seamus grinned at him.

"I've always felt comfortable with you Harry. It's probably because I could just sense that we were both gay. It was pretty obvious… It's also pretty obvious that you have a huge crush on Malfoy," Harry jumped.

"Excuse me?" He asked incredulously. Seamus laughed.

"Harry, just stop denying it. I mean, I understand, he's pretty hot," Harry shuddered and Seamus continued, "he is. The white blond hair, the stormy grey eyes, the way he is at Potions…" Seamus smiled at Harry's disgusted face, "Harry, he's gorgeous," Harry didnt respond and Seamus decided to let it go.

They walked in silence for a moment before Harry felt a tugging at his consciousness. His brow furrowed and he focused on the feeling coming from Draco. Seamus looked at him, "do you want to go study?" Harry nodded, turning to the library, trying to identify the peaceful feeling. He smiled and stopped in the corridor.

"I think Malfoy fell asleep," he chuckled and Seamus rolled his eyes, "it's quite nice; it's like I'm asleep but I'm not. I don't really know how to describe it." Seamus hummed and they continued their walk in silence.

* * *

Harry finished his essay for History of Magic and placed his quill on the table, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He felt the familiar tug of sleep and laid his head on his folded arms and sighed happily. Harry was soon sound asleep, standing in Malfoy Manner, watching as a slightly younger Draco stood, pressed against a wall by a tan, broad chested man with soft looking brown curls. Draco's head fell to the side as the unknown boy licked and sucked on Draco's jaw and neck. Harry watched as one long leg of Draco's slid up the stranger's body to rest on his waist. Draco groaned as the man nipped lightly at his collar bone. Harry blinked as a pleasant heat settled in his stomach.

"Merlin Draco, you're so beautiful," the boy muttered. Draco smiled – his smile was so radiant, it would have put Gilderoy Lockhart to shame – and pressed his lips to his partners. Harry had never seen a smile like that on Draco's face and it made him frown. Who was this boy and how could he possibly be able to please Draco that easily? The scene shifted suddenly and Draco was lying on his back – completely naked – under the mystery boy. Harry gasped when he realized that the brown haired male was licking and sucking at Draco's skin, his objective clear. Draco was arching into the body above him and Harry watched, completely captivated by Draco's beauty. No one could deny it; the man was gorgeous. There was a chuckle and Harry looked away from Draco's face and watched as the other boy summoned a bottle of a clear liquid, spilling some on his fingers and bringing them to a place on Draco's body past even his cock. Draco moaned, the sound indescribably erotic.

Harry's mouth was watering as he watched Draco move and just as he was fully accepting the fact that Draco was gay, and that he was in fact rock hard at the sight of him having sex the scene evaporated and he fell back into his seat in the library. Harry looked around, startled to find himself awake. He wiped the drool from his mouth and shifted subtly in his seat so that Seamus wouldn't see his erection. Seamus chuckled.

"Don't worry about hiding it, Harry. I know you're hard. You kept whimpering; I had to make sure you were okay… and then I noticed how you were moving," Seamus smirked and Harry colored, turning almost the same red as Ron's hair. "We should get back to the dorm… you might want to take care of that not so little problem." Harry groaned as his blush deepened. He made sure that his books he checked out covered his front the entire time he was walking.

Seamus nudged him, "what was the dream about?" He asked hopefully. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like I'm going to tell you that," he muttered, looking around the corridor as though the plain stone walls were the most interesting things he'd ever seen. Seamus scoffed.

"How could you not share this with me?" He paused briefly, "why is Malfoy staring at you?" Harry stopped dead in his tracks and refused to look away from the floor, "he looks like he's just seen the most horrific thing imaginable. Harry are you alright?" Harry was shaking and he nodded quickly, his feet rooted to the ground. Seamus looked confused and Harry finally turned his gaze to Draco.

The blond was so pale and he looked to be trembling as bad as Harry. He indeed looked as if he'd been terrified by something. Harry swallowed and blushed. Draco's eyes darkened and his face took on his hateful sneer as he strode over to him and Seamus.

"Potter, what did you see," he asked. Harry was a little taken aback by his abruptness and Harry had a feeling Draco hadn't really noticed that Seamus was listening. Harry swallowed.

"Do you really want to talk about this here?" Draco looked around, saw the eyes of many students on them and seemed to flinch. He shook his head and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him into a broom closet and shutting the door. Harry took out his wand and muttered "lumos" casting a faint blue light around the cupboard. He noticed how close he was to Draco and tried to take a step back but was blocked by the opposite wall. Draco looked furious.

"What the hell did you see, Potter?!" He asked, a note of desperation in his voice. Harry swallowed.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Draco groaned and leaned against the wall, his legs buckling. Harry watched him slide down and sit on the floor, his face mere inches from Harry's now flaccid cock. Draco huffed and Harry tried to move away. The blond glared when Harry stepped on his foot and he decided it was best to just stay still.

"I'm sure. Now tell me what you saw." He sounded stubborn and worried at the same time and Harry sighed.

"Well first you were pressed against a wall by someone I don't know. You were in Malfoy Manner and nothing really happened. Just a lot of snogging. The guy called you beautiful and you smiled," he heard Draco's quiet, embarrassed whimper and continued, his arousal returning with the next images flooding back, "and then – um – you both were on a bed and you were – uh – you know, naked, and he was kissing you and licking you and then he um-" his voice cracked and Harry paused, clearing his throat and shifting uncomfortably. Draco wasn't interrupting though so he had to continue. Harry's voice had dropped an octave or two and his cock was fully hard again, "then he, well, summoned some lube and he, um-" Harry made an obscene gesture with his hands, describing what the boy did to Draco and the blond actually laughed.

Draco was still on the floor and if he moved even an inch he would fell Harry's arousal. He tried to curl away from Draco but it was impossible in the small space, "so, would you like to stand now," Harry tried, attempting to keep his voice from sounding rough. Draco shook his head.

"Is that all you saw?" He asked.

"Yes, I woke up rather suddenly after that, I don't know why though," Seamus hadn't woken him; he was just sitting quietly letting Harry finish his very enjoyable dream.

"Hmm, that's because I woke up and the dream ended," Draco said. Harry nodded, understanding.

"Oh, okay, well um," he shuffled and accidently kicked Draco, getting a glare from the boy on the floor. Sighing irritably, Draco stood and fixed his robes. He attempted to turn but tripped over something and fell forward, right into Harry. He stumbled and caught Draco, falling heavily against the wall behind them. As Draco was getting his footing back, he was pressed against Harry, his leg brushing Harry's groin, and froze, stiffening in Harry's arms.

Harry closed his eyes in shame and Draco coughed awkwardly, moving away from Harry and opening the door, stepping into the corridor. Harry followed, shifting his clothes and avoiding Draco's gaze.

"Yeah, so, um, thanks for talking to me… and that little… thing that just happened…" Draco looked so uncomfortable and Harry felt so guilty.

"How about it didn't happen," Harry tried and Draco nodded, looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks. Harry walked away and Draco made his way toward Slytherin.

When Harry arrived in Gryffindor, his face red, Seamus tried to get him to talk but he just ran to his dorm, locked his curtains and proceeded to wank himself raw to the memory of Draco's dream.

* * *

"So, you fell into him and your leg brushed his cock?" Pansy asked trying desperately not to laugh. Draco scowled at the floor and nodded. Once he'd gotten back he gathered Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Crabb and Goyle in his dorm and told them everything. Blaise seemed particularly happy and Theo kept rolling his eyes. Crabb and Goyle didn't really seem to understand the severity of the situation and scince they knew Draco fancied Harry – even if he wouldn't admit it – they just urged him to get in Harry's pants. Because that was so how that worked.

"Yes, and I don't know what I thought-" Pansy cut him off.

"Is he big? Because a lot of girls think he's hung. Kinda like you," Draco stared at her incredulously.

"You don't know how big I am. You've never seen me naked!" He exclaimed, already looking around for ways Pansy could have been spying on him. She laughed and shook her head.

"I don't need to see it. Where the hell else are you getting that swagger if not from your dick?" She asked. Plenty of guys have told him he was big and before he knew he was gay, plenty of girls, but Draco didn't see it. He was just above average; in his opinion, that's not hung.

"Okay well, why do people think, Potter's hung? He's never swaggered in his life," Draco said thinking about how clumsy the Gryffindor was. Pansy smirked.

"I don't know, maybe its just the way he's built. His body screams 'I have a fantastic cock that everyone will love' don't you think," Draco wrinkled his nose and the other boys just looked at her. Blaise shook his head.

"You spend way too much time thinking about this. Potter's a naive, innocent virgin there is no way he has a huge cock." Draco nodded. Blaise made sense, yet so did Pansy. Theo laughed.

"Draco, did you get a good feel?" He asked conversationally. Draco shook his head and frowned.

"No unfortunately. I mean, he got extremely turned on by my dream, I could definitely get him to bed, but I don't want to have to deal with a virgin. They're too much work and knowing Potter, he'd want his first time to be all special and memorable.

_Malfoy, why are you thinking about my cock and sex at the same time?_

Potters amused yet confused voice rang out in his head and Draco froze, his eyes going wide.

_And by the way, I'm not a virgin._

He sounded bitter and Draco almost laughed.

"I forgot he could hear me," he said to his friends who took his sudden surprised expression as a bad sign. He scowled at Blaise, "that reminds me; Im still mad at you, get out." Blaise huffed but left the room. "He says he's not a virgin," he said to the remaining Slytherins.

Pansy hummed, "I could believe that. I wonder who he lost it to," a thoughtful look overtook Pansy's face and Draco couldn't help but wonder. He regreted it though when Harry's laugh rang through his head.

_Wouldn't you like to know? _

_Fuck off, I only thought about it because Pansy planted the idea in my head._

_Hmm, okay, whatever you say, Malfoy._

_I'm not lying! Fuck you._

_Ha, from your thoughts, you really want to, but I have to tell you Malfoy, it's not going to happen._

Draco could hear the smirk and anger swelled in him.

_I don't want to fuck you, you imbecile!_

_Oh, yeah I forgot. You would want me to fuck you, if your dream is anything to go by._

Harry snickered and Draco stood abruptly, wanting punch that stupid git in the face.

_Calm down, Malfoy. It's a joke, don't lose your cool._

_I hate you._

_Hmm, you may hate me but you'd love my cock._

Draco's eyes widened and his mind went blank. He swallowed as very unwanted images popped in his head. He really hoped Harry couldn't see those. The people in his room were staring at him and Draco suddenly felt suffocated. Why wasn't he still angry at the Mudblood and Blaise for doing this to him? Draco's shoulder's drooped as he replayed Harry's words in his mind.

_I'm not angry anymore 'cause I really do want, Potter. Fucking Blaise._

Draco hadn't realized he'd thought it until he felt the surprise coming from Harry.

_Malfoy, you didn't touch me today on purpose did you?_

Draco scoffed.

_You wish._

_Hmm, yeah, I do actually. _

Draco swallowed. This was too much. It had only been this morning that he'd been connected with Harry and he was already accepting it and realizing he fancied the git. How had this happened. Draco thought about the last time he'd truly hated Harry. It was before the war. He hadn't even known that he'd forgiven the boy but he had, and now all he wanted was Harry. Mainly Harry's cock but Harry no less. Draco fell back on his bed.

_Hmm, not since before the war huh? Interesting._

Harry didn't say anything else to him for the rest of the day. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.


	6. Chapter 6

"He wants me," Harry announced smugly to Dean and Seamus, "he wants me bad." A smirk tugged at his lips and Seamus raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want him too don't you?" Harry's smirk fell away and he blushed.

"A little," he muttered. They were the only ones in their dorms and Harry had told them all about Malfoy's dream and the conversation in the closet. They now knew about the talk they'd just had over the link. Seamus laughed.

"Mate, you want him big time. Stop denying it. He's sexy and smart and powerful and I feel like he'd have a pretty decent sized cock," Seamus trailed off and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where else would he get that swagger from?" Dean asked, amusement clear in his voice. Seamus and Harry nodded and silence fell over them.

After a moment the door opened and Ron and Neville walked in. Ron looked over at him and Harry glared, closing his curtains and casting several locking a silencing charms. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep to a luckily dreamless night.

* * *

_Merlin. Fuck, where is my tie?_

Harry groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

_Fuck, where did I put it?_

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy and fell back onto his pillow, glancing at his clock; seven in the morning. Breakfast didn't start until eight. His brow furrowed.

_Malfoy, what are you doing up? Breakfast doesn't start for another hour and our first class isn't until ten-thirty._

He could feel Malfoy getting angry and he sat up, now fully awake.

_Well some of us actually care about our marks and do our homework._

Harry scoffed.

_I've done all mine. Thanks for waking me up though._

Harry could almost see the smirk and it aggravated him. He unlocked his curtains and pushed them back, walking over to Seamus's bed. If he had to be up, Seamus could suffer too. He pulled back the heavy read hangings and froze. Seamus was naked. He was sweating. And he was wanking. Harry's eyes immediately and unintentionally fell to his cock, impressed by the size. He choked out an apology and closed the curtains.

_Hmm, Finnegan wanking? I don't get images through here so tell me: is he as hung as I think?_

Harry rolled his eyes but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

_I wouldn't say he's hung but he's pretty big._

Malfoy seemed satisfied with the answer because he didn't respond. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face and brushed his teeth.

As he was finishing up, Seamus walked in quietly. Harry blushed as soon as they saw each other, but Seamus just smirked.

"It's okay, Harry. I saw you looking." He chuckled, "did you like what you saw?" He asked teasingly and Harry's blush darkened. Seamus looked at him expectantly and then sighed, "Harry, I'm really asking." He finally seemed embarrassed but Harry couldn't think of why he'd be insecure. He stared at his friend.

"Seamus, I don't know what you're worrying about; it's great. You have a very nice cock," it felt weird to say out loud and it made Harry blush again but it was worth the smiled he got from Seamus. The boy moved closer to Harry and his smile turned shy.

"Thanks. You know, I could reassure you as well if you want," Seamus ran a hand down Harry's bare chest and settled at the waist of his pajama bottoms. He'd known he was some-what attracted to Seamus for quite a while – it was the reason he started questioning his sexuality – and he was about to accept his offer when a deep voice sounded in his head.

_Hmm the Golden Boy and the Irish one, who would have thought?_

Harry jumped away and cringed at Seamus's hurt expression. He grabbed the boy's hand, "I'm sorry, Malfoy was talking to me and it scared me. How about I take you up on that offer when I know how to keep Malfoy from hearing and feeling everything?" Seamus smiled and nodded before moving and getting ready to go to breakfast. The rest of the boys had woken upand were making their way into the bathroom. Harry walked to his wardrobe and got his robes out, putting them on quickly to avoid seeing Ron. He walked out of the dorm and down the steps toward the common room.

"I feel so bad Gin. He hates me," Harry's brow furrowed at Hermione's confession and he stops.

"No, 'Mione, he doesn't hate you. Malfoy's a git and Harry's angry, that's all. He'll get over it, I promise," Harry moved down a couple of steps to hear better. He could hear Hermione sniffling.

"But I did it because he fancies Malfoy. It's so bloody obvious and Zabini said that Malfoy has been obsessed with Harry forever. I thought this link would help them realize that they truly belong together." Harry rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to scoff.

"And they will Hermione, you just have to give it time," Harry's heard enough. He took a deep breath and descended the last few stairs. Both girls turned to see who had walked in and Hermione sniffed when she saw him.

"Oh Harry, please don't hate me," she said thickly. Harry felt his heart constrict and his shoulders drooped.

"I could never hate you 'Mione, I'm just angry. I'm getting over it though. Malfoy isn't all bad," he thought of the conversation they'd had the night before and smiled. Hermione grinned through her tears and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you, Harry. I just wanted to help," she said quietly. Harry hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"I love you too 'Mione and I know. I'll be fine," she nodded and pulled away. Someone cleared their throat from behind them and Harry turned around. Ron was smiling at him and the rest of their dorm were running down the stairs to catch up.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven too?" Harry narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"I don't know Ron. I guess," he mumbled. Ron's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean you guess? You readily forgave and made up with Hermione but you don't want to even look at me? What the fuck Harry? I'm your best friend," he exclaimed. Harry sighed and turned to face Ron.

"Look Mate, 'Mione had a reason – a decent one you could even say – but you didn't. She told you what was happening and you didn't let me know. If anyone was going to link you with Malfoy, I would have slapped the juice out of your hand, but you let me drink it. You let this happen. I don't know if I want to forgive you. As you said, you're my best friend and best friends are supposed to look out for each other. You didn't look out for me, Ron." Harry could feel the annoyance flare inside him and he stormed out of the room, walking quickly toward the Great Hall.

_Whoa, what's got you so irritated?_

Malfoy's voice rang out in his head and he flinched.

_Not in the mood_

_Oh of course. Well could you calm down? Your emotions affect me too._

Harry rolled his eyes and took a few deep breathes. Finally he could see the doors and he walked a little faster, reaching the wood just as Malfoy did.

"Oh, I thought you'd already left Slytherin," Harry said shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. This was the first time they'd seen each other since yesterday morning when the link was made.

"Hmm, you thought wrong," Malfoy looked around, "where are your little friends?" he asked. Harry pursed his lips.

"I got into an argument with Ron. Not that it's any of your business," he muttered. Draco hummed sarcastically and straightened his posture, pushing the doors open and walking swiftly to his table. He sat down across from Pansy, next to Blaise and watched as Harry huffed and slumped over to Gryffindor's table. The boy removed his glasses and scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. Draco smirked when Harry's head fell onto the table.

"What took so long, Dray?" Pansy asked. Draco glanced at her and shrugged. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him.

"You said you forgot some homework when we got here twenty minutes ago. How long did it take to get a piece of paper?" He asked. Draco shrugged again. Blaise sighed and shook his head. Pansy looked at him for a moment before smiling widely.

"Draco, were you waiting for Potter?" Blaise choked back a laughed and Draco glared at her.

"No, Pans, I was not waiting for anyone. What would give you such an absurd idea?" Pansy glanced at Blaise and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could however, the door opened and five Gryffindor's walked in, one certain red head looking very cross. Draco watched Hermione try to calm Ron down, but he just kept walking toward Harry. When they reached the table, Ron slammed his fist on the wood next to Harry's face, effectively earning his attention as well as the rest of the school's.

The two exchanged a few words before Ron straightened, seeming even more angry. Harry looked back at him, a bored expression on his face but Draco could feel anger flaring in him thought the link. Hermione stepped up tentatively and placed a hand on her boyfriend's arm. Ron brushed it off and walked back out of the Hall. It took a moment but the chatter started up again and steadily rose in volume. Harry and his friends – except Hermione, she'd taken food for her and Ron and left as well – sat in mostly silence as they ate.

_What was that about, Potter?_

He could see Harry flinch, not expecting the sudden voice in his thoughts.

_None of your business you nosy git._

Draco bristled. How dare he? He had no right to talk to him like that. Harry could feel Draco's anger on top of his and he began tapping his foot irritably. Draco pressed on.

_Why so cross? You were so flirty not even twelve hours ago. What happened dear Golden Boy?_

Harry tensed and Draco could feel irritation coming off him in waves. Apparently he really did hate that name. Draco watched him shake his head.

_Don't call me that, Malfoy. And just because I was flirting with you after I figured out you craved my cock, doesn't mean I actually want you._

Draco felt anger and hurt and embarrassment fill him and he stood rather abruptly. Pansy jumped and Draco stared at Harry, thinking angrily at him. He turned, a stupidly attractive smug smirk on his irritatingly hot face.

_I don't want a damn thing from you, especially not your cock you delusional wanker._

Harry raised an amused brow but Draco ignored it. He started walking across the Hall, toward Harry, not even realizing it.

"You are not as great as you think you are. You're a worthless prick and I would never have sex with you. Not in a million years. So what if I think you're attractive? Everyone knows that you're sexy as hell, that doesn't mean I actually want to fuck you! Besides, it's you who wants me!" he laughed humorlessly, not noticing he was speaking out loud, "Flirting with me like that? I don't want you, Potter. Get over it" he was panting and Harry was staring at him. He stood and moved to stand right in front of Draco. It was then the blond figured out where he was and that he was no longer thinking his rant. He heard the silence around him and his stomach lurched. Everyone was listening. Harry smiled evily.

"So you find me attractive? You think I'm quote 'sexy as hell?' Hmm, who would've known?" Draco stared at him, eyes wide and filled with horror, "don't worry, Malfoy. You'll never fuck me and I'll never fuck you – even though, my cock is what you truly, truly want. I would never ever touch you unless I was beating you to death. I will never want you, Malfoy. Get over it you stupid fag," Harry spat angrily. There was a gasp and Harry walked past Draco, hitting his shoulder as he left the Great Hall. Draco stood there, staring at nothing for a few moments before he felt himself being tugged away by he guessed Pansy. He had never been so humiliated in his life. Draco realized that Pansy was talking to him.

"Draco, Sweetie, come on. Walk, please. We're going to take care of you but you have to come on." Blaise and Pansy were practically carrying him down the corridor and Theo walked ahead of them, glancing behind at them every once and a while. A surge of fury swept through Draco and he pushed his friends away.

"Fuck him," he growled angrily. "Fuck him, fuck him, fuck him! How dare he humiliate me like that!" His breathing picked up and he stared at the three Slytherins in front of him. Pansy looked slightly worried, Theo was shaking his head in disbelief and Blaise seemed just as irate as Draco.

"I can beat his arse for you," Blaise offered. Draco clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"Go get a Gryffindor. I'll kill him myself," Pansy set off to get someone from Potter's house and the three boys began walking up the stairs to the Tower. Theo sighed and followed them to the Portrait Hole. Draco took a deep breath and turned to wait for Pansy and the Gryffindor. A muscle ticked in his jaw and someone groaned irritably from around the corner and he heard his best friend speak.

"Fuck Thomas, come on. We just need the password to talk to Potter." Someone snorted and Pansy and Dean Thomas finally came into view.

"Look, no offence or anything," he looked around at the three boys in front of the Fat Lady, "you're all Slytherins. No Slytherin just wants to talk with Harry. Especially not you four," he crossed his arms and frowned, "especially not after what just happened." Draco's fists clenched and he glared.

"Say the fucking password. Now. I need to talk to him," Draco ground out, tapping his fingers on his hips impatiently. Thomas stepped up to the Portrait Hole and pressed his lips together. He shook his head and held out his hand.

"Give me your wands." Theo snorted but Thomas didn't move, "that's only way you'll be getting in. I'm not having any fights. I'll take Harry's too now give me your wands." Draco's jaw clenched and he growled.

"I'm not giving you my wand." He said firmly. Thomas crossed his arms.

"Yeah, okay, well then," he shrugged, "you're not getting in." Draco glared and turned to leave. Thomas snorted, "why don't you talk to him over the link thing? You guys have telepathy. Why not just argue in your heads?" He chuckled and Draco pressed his lips together. Why hadn't he thought about that?

_Potter?_

He tried to keep the anger from his thoughts but he didn't think it worked.

_Fuck off. I felt the anger and I heard you trying to get in here. _

Draco rolled his eyes.

_Don't tell me to fuck off. You're the one being an asshole._

_I'm an asshole? You're the one that started screaming at me in the damn Great Hall!_

_I thought I was still thinking at you. I didn't realize I had opened my mouth or even moved._

_That isn't my problem. I don't regret what I said._

_Fuck you._

Draco felt anger fill him and he turned, slamming his fist into the wall next to him. Pain exploded in his knuckles but he didn't feel it. His adrenaline was too high so he just kept pounding the wall, grunting with the force of his punches. He felt himself being pulled away and a little feeling was pulling at his subconscious. An emotion coming off Potter. He couldn't tell what it was but it was weird. Someone was talking to him and holding him and his hand was bleeding and he could feel himself calming down, feel himself being pulled back into the world, back into his body and away from his anger.

"Malfoy what the hell are you doing? Calm down. What's going on?" Draco felt Potter hold onto his wrists and pull him away from the wall. Draco relaxed slightly before he truly realized who was talking.

"Malfoy, what the fuck is going on?" Draco yanked his hands away and pushed Potter – hard – toward the wall opposite them. The Gryffindor stumbled and Draco's fists clenched at his side, anger bubbling up once again.

"What the hell do you care? Leave me the fuck alone," he yelled. Potter straightened and stared at him. Draco glared, "no one asked you to come out here. Get the hell away from me you insufferable git." Potter kept staring at him, the thoughtful expression on his face turning hateful.

"You're right. No one asked me to come out here but I felt your fury through the link. I felt you losing control. I felt your hate and embarrassment and I felt the pain in your knuckles," he pointed to Draco's hands, "I can feel your physical pain, Malfoy. I could sense that you were going mental. When I got out here, everyone was just standing around, watching you beat the shit out of a wall. No one was going to stop you. Parkinson looked scared half to death and everyone else looked confused or emotionless. I stopped you because you were leaving blood on the bricks. I don't want you hurting yourself you idiot. You looked mad. It was a bit scary but instead of being an ungrateful little bastard why don't you thank me for stopping you before you broke your wrists? Why don't you ask your _friends_ why they refused to help you?" Harry was shaking and Draco just stared at him for a moment. He glared and turned to his fellow Slytherins.

"Thanks for letting a damn_ Gryffindor_ protect me. Why didn't you stop him Blaise? Why would you – of all fucking people – let him_ save me_, as he'll like to put it?" Blaise shrugged and looked away. Draco turned to Theo and Pansy, "and you two were just going to stand there and let him _hold _me for Merlin's sake?! I am so fucking done with you three." Pansy stepped up to him, trying to apologize but Draco just shook his head and walked away, toward the Hospital Wing.

Harry turned to the remaining students, "Leave," he said to the Slytherins before turning and dragging Dean back into Gryffindor with him.

* * *

_Okay, got that done. I'm working on another chapter for Cat Boy Malfoy and then Bleeding Love and then The Project. In that order there will be updates. It may take a while because I don't have as much access to my computer as I'd like but I'll try and get them up ASAP. _


End file.
